


*Not* Like any other day (Logince)

by samizee



Series: Devotions Verse [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: A lazy day with Roman and Logan





	*Not* Like any other day (Logince)

It was just an ordinary day.

Patton was on a date with Emile and Virgil was getting his feathers ruffled (in a good way) by Thomas.

That left Roman and Logan alone in the house

It was just an ordinary day.

They were lounging and enjoying a lazy day, (After making love on every surface they can do it on) Logan on the huge chair by the Sofa’s left, he’s wearing his polo but without the tie his eyes focused on the book he was reading.

Roman came back from the kitchen and hands Logan a jar of Crofter’s. And of course it was Logan’s signiture flavour.

Logan smiles brightly at Roman, not even trying to hide his glee and gratitude at getting to eat his favorite fruit spread. He opens the lid and, after conjuring a spoon, he starts to devour

“Slow down, Darling” Roman’s tone is amused, “you’ll choke”

It was just an ordinary day.

Logan is snacking on the jelly like a little kid as Roman watches on fondly and with a hint of amusement.

Although this time…

This time there’s a hint of depredation in Roman’s expression. Not fear but rather, anticipation, as he watches the Logical Side eat the jam. Waiting for Logan to get to the end of the jar

It was just an ordinary day.

Logan recounts an Astrophysics article he read online that was brimming with misinformation and inaccuracies, ranting in between smacking his lips and licking his fingers.

And of course Roman paid attention, they promised to do so when one of them talks about something they’re into, but Roman can’t help but focus his attention on the jar and on how Logan was almost done.

Roman could see how clear the glass of the jar looked, all the jam inside had been consumed. It was practically empty.

So why didn’t Logan get to it yet?

Oh Gosh.

Oh sweet Alan Menken! Did Logan eat it?!

Before Roman could let himself panic, he hears a tink then Logan makes a sound of interest.

Logan’s expression is curious as he takes a look at what was at the bottom of the Crofter’s jar

Roman watches as Logan scoops it with the spoon and fishes out a ring. Logan stares at it, expression full of emotions, before looking up at Roman. The Creative Side smiles at Logan and gets up from his seat.

It was just an ordinary day. Except it wasn’t.

Roman gets down on one knee

It was the beginning of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my tumblr


End file.
